A Prophecy of Silver Love' Repost
by Shinpiteki-Ookami
Summary: Inu-YYH cross-over... Kagome’s life is a trial in its self. Two and a half years have passed, traveling, and hunting shards, meeting and making new friends along the way. Complete Summery inside...
1. Unnoticeable

**"A Prophecy of Silver Love"**  
  
Hello! People I'm back!!! I am Originally known as Ookami Kanshisha here on Fanfiction. However, I have devised several other names I go by on other sites, since my stories were deleted and my account closed on this site as the aboved named.

So here I am as Shinpiteki-Ookami (meaning Mystic wolf). You can read my other works on MediaMinor.org or Adult Fanfiction under the names MidniteTimberWolf , Lady2U, or Ookami Keikai. I am the original author under different names. You will notice that I changed the original title 'Silver Love' to 'A Prophecy of Silver Love'. It sounds better this way.

Future chapters will be posted as soon as I re-write them. For those of you who read chapter 18 All Hell Breaks Loose, I have chapter 19 ready and waiting if you care to read it or have questions let me know by e-mail me at MidniteTimberWolfyahoo.com or OokamiKanshishahotmail.com check you later.... Peace.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inu-Yasha or the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
**This is Rated R, people:** For language, mild violence, and fluff scenes (All Lemons will be e-mailed if you request them.)  
  
**However**, I DO OWN: Kailie, Zeno, Sirius, Iishiro, Ahyana, Orion, Rigel, Hydra, Meno, Konojaru, and Cygnus, these are My Own Characters full detailed descriptions inside, and I admit that, I adore them, they are **MINE**....  
  
This is to let the readers know that I have given some thought as to how the characters are portrayed in both series, I have added some twists and turns to make this story an original. I have added few of My Own Characters. That I use in other story and anime topics. I hope you enjoy.  
  
**A TWO PART SUMMERY:** Part 1: Kagome's life is a trial in its self. Two and a half years have passed, traveling, and hunting shards, meeting and making new friends along the way. A year ago, Kagome decided that it was time, to fully train in her Miko powers. Only to discover, her abilities, had exceeded Kaede's and even Kikyou's! She was then, sent to a far off village in the Northern Lands, where she was taught more than just her miko powers and became Nee-chan (sister) to a youkai. She soon discovered she had untapped another power, but what could it be? A seductive stalker has secretly mark her, when realization hits him that another has marked her as well! Their journey has just begun.  
  
What's a girl to do? SUMMERY Part 2: Continued...  
  
While bathing, at the hot springs near Kaede's, Kagome's confronted by Kikyou! Who tells her about a prophecy of Silver Love! She in turn dismisses the whole idea, thinking it was a lie! She then discovers that her aura and scent had been marked not once but twice!!! How will she react knowing that she cannot escape youkai instincts? The Fates have chosen their future daughter to destroy the evil that grows and it doesn't look good for Kagome as she learns her true identity and an unwritten Destiny only to have Fate intervene, having written 'The Prophecy of Silver Love' which the last of the Silver Youkai take Kagome as their mate!!!  
  
Poor Kagome, and to think, she thought her troubles were over!!! Kagome has three youkai Lords, two, stubborn Ookami youkai, two jealous Hanyou's, and three conflicting humans. Who think they know' what's best for her! Which one to mate, OR WILL SHE MATE THEM ALL??? What will happen and who will win her heart. INU/YYH crossover.  
  
"I hope that this has cleared up some of what is to happen, or has happened. I know the summery is long. But it does give more information, so you will understand what the story is about... Have fun and enjoy...Pairings have been picked!"  
  
HELPFUL HINTS:  
  
"SPEAKING"  
  
'THOUGHTS'  
  
/FLASHBACK-END-FLASHBACK/  
  
[BACK TO OTHERS]  
  
****MIND READING/TALKING**  
**  
POV

**"The Unnoticeable"  
**  
Chapter 1.  
  
The sun shone dimly though the thick forest as night was approaching quickly as our travelers had trekked for six days and now hours after their last break they headed northwest on another rumor of a shard. As Kagome finished telling the gang about her encounter with the elusive Kikyou, at the hot springs nearly a week ago. "I cannot believe that you would forget something like that Kagome-chan, its bad enough knowing that she has tried to kill you, and not to mention names, still protects her, as if she is alive and of flesh and blood." Sango said in a tone that you use to scolded siblings.  
  
"Feh, I don't believe you! Kikyou would never harm you again Kagome! You're just trying to get everyone against her, for your baka mistakes. Anyways, Kikyou would not do that, to a human! As for this prophecy, I wouldn't worry, nothing has changed and it's been almost a week." Inu Yasha, stated flatly. "You may as well be right Inu Yasha, Nothing Has Changed, thus far! I suggest that we check it out when we get to the village. I am sure that Kagome would love to see her youkai family again. It has been a while since she last saw them. I would like to meet the Mystic Ninja Nii-chan, of Kagome-chan along with the ones, who took such good care of Kagome and her training! Wouldn't you agree, Inu Yasha?" Sango said sternly.  
  
"I can't believe that a youkai such as Zeno, would make Kagome his sister by blood. There is not even a trace of his blood in her, only some kind of kanji on both of her wrists. I have to admit, I do want to meet this Zeno person face to face and I would like to find out how strong he really is." Inu Yasha said with a slight smirk, on his face. Knowing, what he meant, Kagome said the one thing that makes him meet dirt. "Ohhh! Inu Yasha Sit, you baka aho. Do not talk about Zeno that way or anyone for that matter. You need to learn some respect, boy! You're right about one thing though, Things Haven't Changed One Bit. Nevertheless, I still want to know why Kikyou came and said those things to me! If you think about it's not like her to do so unless she is up to something." Kagome said with vigor.  
  
"You just keep Kikyou, out of this!" Inu Yasha lifted himself, out of his humanoid crater. "Its not like she is here to defend herself, from your mouth. Wench!" Inu Yasha continued his overdramatic protecting of Kikyou speech. "Besides, if she did say those things then she had a reason to. Besides, it has been six days and nothing; I mean nothing has come our way, not even a low life youkai. This is Oushikuso! Not a one." Inu Yasha said with humor in the word. "Yeah! Definitely, nothing has changed." Shippo added his two cents in. "You know well as we do Inu Yasha that the Shickon Shards are hard to come by since we basically have half of the jewel. Therefore, there should be no more than a few left to retrieve." Miroku said.  
  
"The two from Koga will not be hard to get, since he is willing to give them to me when it is time to defeat Naraku. And No! You Cannot Pick a Fight With Him. When he does come to give the shards or state his foolish claim. I know you two hate each other, that is no reason to start fighting." Kagome said, with a warning to Inu Yasha. "Ama! I fight who I want, when I want and I enjoy kicking that wimpy Ookami-kkuro ass, who thinks he's able to beat me and he has no right always claiming you're his woman or trying to kidnap you when you're not his mate or ever will be. Got that Kagome! No one will, take you without a fight." Inu Yasha said, to her assuring that he is still her protector and she belongs to him. "I thank you for protecting me Inu Yasha, but I'm really (Kagome yawns) getting tired, (She yawns again.) shouldn't we make camp now?" Kagome said as she yawned again.  
  
"Shimatta!" I didn't realize it was getting late see what your mindless rambling does to me. I lost track of time and I can hear your stomachs rumble from hunger, so I'll take that as its time to set camp, and Yes, I am hungry, if you must know. I'll scout for a place to camp, and catch some game. I'll be back." Inu Yasha said, as he was about to leave in search of a campsite, and game to cook. When he heard. "Wow, that is nice of you Inu Yasha!!!" Kagome said while she continued her little thank you. "And for you to think of us ningens like that. Wow! I am impressed, that is one for the records remind me to write it down later Sango." Kagome and Sango giggled.  
  
"It does seem to be getting dark now that I think about it! You be careful, Inu Yasha, and hurry back!" Kagome said, with sarcasm, amusement and shock that Inu Yasha actually thought about them again for the third time this week! "Feh! All in a days work, nothing special." Inu Yasha said, as he bounded off in his search. Everyone stopped for a short breather while Inu Yasha ran off to find a good place to camp. "So, Shippo, have you thought about what you want for a birthday present?" Kagome said, to her young Kit. Trying to find out what he really wants so she could bring it to him. "Ummm, I have been thinking about it Kagome- chan, honestly I have, but I'm not sure yet." Shippo said, not voicing what he really wants, but decides to wait until they are alone.  
  
Note: I don't have a clue if Shippo has a birth date. Therefore, I took it on my own accord to allow a date for such. Which should be sometime in summer so I will make it June 25. Year unknown at this time. Why this date, I have no clue, only that in the story Kagome uses her Summer Vacation to hunt shards to the fullest. Therefore, it works for me. If he does have a birth date! Let me know.... Thanks....  
  
"Sure, Shippo we still have time, sweetie, don't you worry your little head. I have something special in mind but it's a surprise! Alright, Kit." Kagome said, as she ruffled his hair and a pat on the head, with love. That's when Sango joined in saying that it was so Kawii, and that she too wanted to help with Shippo's birthday. They continued to talk, Miroku spoke up. "Well, that went well, don't you think, Lady Sango!" Miroku said, as his hand casually groped Sango and Kagome's butt firmly. While their attention was on what Shippo was saying. When they felt a firm hand on her rear end. With a turn, both girls took the time to smack him in the face on both sides, and busted this Baka Hentai Houshi, upside the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu, yelling Hentai, and a sounding THWACK, was heard throughout the forest. At this time our favorite Inu hanyou, decided to show up with a small deer slung over his shoulder, saying:  
  
"Oi! Serves you Right Houshi! I have told you to never touch Kagome like that. Did I not, Monk!" Inu Yasha said, as he tossed the deer to the ground, and snarled at the Hentai Houshi, raising him by the collar, with one clawed hand, saying what needed to be said. "No one touches My Kagome that way and lives, you are lucky Houshi, if you were not a valued friend, you would be dead right now." Inu Yasha spoke with possessiveness. "Ok! What's gotten into him, don't ever touch, no one touches My Kagome, please!!! What line of reason could that have come from? Better break it up or else we will lose a Houshi, for good this time." Kagome, thought. Inu Yasha making his point across, by flexing his clawed hand in front of his face. When he heard the distinctive voice of the one he had called His.  
  
"Enough, already, Inu Yasha, I'm sure Miroku is now sorry for touching me. Sango and I already beat him! And he knows not to do it again, Right Miroku!" With a nod of his head and the promise to keep his hands off, Inu Yasha, reluctantly released him giving him a death glare. "Oi! Inu-Yasha, it's getting late, did you find a place to camp?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject. "Hai!" I found a place near a waterfall. I already, set fire wood, and I came back to retrieve you guys." With that said, Inu Yasha glared once more at Miroku, as he picked up the small deer and slung it over his shoulder. When he got a whiff of Death and Earth. 'Kikyou.' he thought.  
  
He then told his small pack to hurry to the campsite, for it was getting late, and that in fact, everyone must be hungry by now. Stunned by the gesture, the raven haired, blue/gray-eyed girl looked at him in awe and the only thing that came out of her mouth was. "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe you just said that, without complaining or throwing a fit." On cue Inu- Yasha, snorted and said, "Well, I know you baka ningens need your rest. You will just slow me down. So I let you eat and rest, that way everyone will be at his or her best, besides it has been a long day. I'll scout for offending Youkai, meet you back at camp." With that, he turned and began jumping in and out of trees in a blur to drop off the meat, scout out the area. "Yeah! In addition, to sniff out Kikyou." Kagome said.  
  
Unbeknownst to them a stealthy seductive figure loomed in the shadows of the trees. He has been intently listening, and watching them, for five days now. 'Such a beautiful treasure, and she has not been marked by that Inu-Hanyou, or that Ookami, they spoke of. Yet, both claim her as His. Not for long hanyou. Hummm, quite interesting two want her as a mate. This is wonderful, surly a challenge, a pure treasure that is sure to be Mine, after I exchange some of my youki and scent.' He chanted the words in ancient youkai, his aura began to glow and his Youki and scent of bara (rose) began to dance in a swirl of red and white around him. He then directed it towards the unknowing raven hair, blue/gray eyed girl named Kagome, Higurashi.  
  
Kagome and the others were to caught up in scoffing at Inu Yasha that they did not notice a slight glow in her aura which swirled in a Blinding white and blue, with red, darting around her. Mixing her normal scent of mokusei (Jasmine) with his bara and that of the Natsu yoruame (Summer night rain), left previously unmixed. (Hummm.... There is something to this, but I will not tell.) Her aura now glowed a light pink and blue, along with the shadowed figures own red and white. Her aura glowed amazingly bright all but for a few seconds, accepting and submitting to the strangers Dominating Youki. When their scent, merged with her enticing mokusei. As her aura now glowed a light purple, dancing around her. She now bared the haughty scent of bara and natsu yoruame, which dominated her normal scent. As quickly as it began, it diminished. He watched in fascination, as she unknowingly and willingly accepted This Union. 'He wondered about the scent of natsu yoruame, why was it not mixed with that of her own, until now? Hummm, puzzling'. As their auras dimmed, he chanted again, in ancient youkai, sealing the ritual, and then cloaked, his scent and aura. Not wanting to reveal himself, to her or the others just yet. 'Ours now, my friend! Definitely, worth waiting for.' With a smile, disappeared into the shadows.  
  
**End Chapter.**  
  
"Wow, what a chapter!" So what did you guys and dolls think about it? What was with the auras? And who is this shadowed figure? Why was there already a scent of summer night rain and woods not mixed with her own jasmine? Why merge Youki and scent? All shall, be revealed in later chapters. Please note I have lost 8 chapters to this along with 'Under Cover, Where?' Chapters. I will be re-writing them as we speak. Also 'Gang Rape, Mate' and 'A Divine Plan Indeed' are posted on Adult Fanfiction and on MediaMinor.org Due to major sexual situations!!! Don't forget to Review.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho manga/anime, I am nowhere near as talented as the authors.  
  
**"Questions and Answers."**  
  
**Chapter 2**.  
  
After Inu Yasha bounded off scouting for unfriendly youkai, his small pack began scoffing at him and the way he was acting. "Strange, I know, but that doesn't give him a reason to go off on you like that, and to think he said, I was His Kagome.... Yeah! Right, like that would ever happen." Kagome began the small cracks, (humor) as the others joined in on her parade. They all sweat dropped. "What could you expect, he is a Inu- Hanyou." Miroku stated as a fact. "You can't teach an old Inu new tricks, even if he is a youkai." Kagome, stated with a giggle. As Shippo grinned and Sango chuckled lightly, Kirara, mewed (as she joined in on the laugh.), to get her masters attention, when.  
  
"Your words, Kagome-chan, are something, you must teach me your phrases, such as that one. Miroku said, as he crept closer to her, Kagome was shocked nonetheless when Miroku gave her a hug. "Miroku-Sama, What On Earth Has Gotten Into You?" She practically yelled in his ears, trying to push him away. When he released her and thought it's now or never. Shippo just looked at him in question, then departed from Kirara and Sango's side. He walked over to Kagome, as he shook his little head, thinking how Miroku's behavior will get him a beating he won't forget.  
  
"My dearest, Kagome-chan, you know such an unclaimed bishojo josei, deserves the love and affection of another. I find that when I am around such bishojo josei's, as yourself and My Lovely Sango, I just have this need to give a friendly hug." He said with a smile, while walking up to Sango. "Don't think about it Houshi." Sango said, in a irritated voice. With a shake of his head, he continued to ask the question. "Sango-chan, I must ask you something, before I never get the chance to again." He said in a tone that was sincere, passionate, and with a hint of nervousness. As he bent down on one knee, and stabling himself with his Shakujou (Staff), with his left hand took her right hand and asked, with such passion in his voice, he did not ask his usual question.  
  
"I know you think of me as just a hentai Houshi, whom you travel with. Nevertheless, after we collect the last of the shards and defeat Naraku. And all has been righted, will you do this Humble Houshi Miroku, the Honor and Marry Me, become my wife and bare my children." He said, with such passion as never before. Miroku remained on one knee in front of Sango, who was shocked to no end. He then pulled a small silver kerchief with gold lining, from his robe and handed it to Sango. Who in turn gave him the dumbest look he had yet seen from her.  
  
Kagome and Shippo were shocked as well, and just looked on with a smile, at the Kawii scene. Sango was lost for words as she looked in the Houshi's eyes and then at the kerchief. With a nod of his head, she then unfolded it slowly and found a beautiful gold ring intricately intertwined (like vines), with a small diamond. She went pale, as Miroku, looked at her with all the love in his heart as a tear shed from his eye, as he watched his love, shake her head. "Oh! Houshi-sama, Its beautiful." She told Miroku in a shaky voice, as she looked down at him and shook her head. As she saw, a tear run down his masculine face, she placed her finger where the tear was and wiped it from his cheek, and with a smile and a brief nod, as she shook her head, she said.  
  
"Hai, I Will, Houshi, Miroku." She said shocking even herself. Miroku got up from his knees and wiped them clean. Then did the unexpected. He kissed Sango on the lips with such passion, that she was caught off guard, but responded to the kiss, by deepening it even more. Kagome and Shippo looked on with such happiness, that she looked at her mosuko and he in turn nodded his head. That's when she got an evil smirk, and then looked at Shippo who was gawking at them. She decided to separate the newly engaged couple.  
  
"Uu...Humm! Hello Earth to Sango and Miroku can you read me!" Kagome teased. "You two could go get a room, you know!!! I sense, an ominous spirit 'bout." She said with humor, knowing that she would get a death look and a playful slap, from the newly engaged couple. While Shippo just looked on with amusement. As soon as they heard the annoying sound from their friend, they broke the kiss. Then they both, proceeded to blush as they moved towards her. Kagome, watching them come closer backed away with a glint in her eyes, and a mocking tone in her voice, that sounded like an 'Oooo!!!'  
  
"Sango, and Miroku Houshi Kissing in a tree, K I S S ING! First comes loves, then comes marriage and look it's Miroku walking a baby carriage." Kagome sang out, as she backed up into a tree trapping Shippou and herself. "Wow that has a ring to it"... Shippo, said with a grin on his face, as he too watched the couple come closer to them. Miroku and Sango reached Kagome and Shippo they engulfed them in a great bear hug. The two newly engaged couple toppled over Kagome and Shippou bringing them down to the forest floor laughing and screaming. They stood as they said their wishes and hopes and shared as they chatted for a while. Then broke apart with a few tears. These were tears of joy, Deciding that enough time was spent on their popping of the question as Kagome had put it. They found that they should head for camp or one pissed off hanyou would surely come looking for them.  
  
With a newfound anticipation to camp, the thought of a good meal, and a restful night Sango and Miroku got on the now transformed Kirara, who only mewed, as her master and Houshi offered Kagome and Shippo a ride. Kagome said, "It would be best if I just walk, I am sure you two could use some Alone Time, and besides, I need some time to think." Shippo stated he wanted to stay with Kagome, and she agreed. With that said, Sango and Miroku nodded there heads and Kirara began to trot off. They understood, and said, "Yell, if you need anything, we will not be far." Kagome waved them on. Musing about Sango and Miroku's engagement, and what she could plan with Kaede-Sama. When she heard her Kit speak.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I know we have traveled together for a long time now, I already know what I want for my birthday. I have been meaning to ask you something." Shippo stated as he gave Kagome his big green eyes begging for a response look. "Sure Shippo-chan, I am all ears sweetie." Kagome said, picking him up and ruffling his hair. "I been wanting to ask you something for the past couple of days now." He said, twiddling his little hands together as if eager to say or want something.  
  
"What is it Shippo-chan," She replied.  
  
"I want to know if I can call you 'Kaa-san." He all but said shyly.  
  
"Huh." She replied, just realizing what he asked her.  
  
"Can I call you Okaa-san, I mean you already take care of me, like a Kaa- san should and I thought that it would make the best birthday present ever. I promise that I will be good." He looked at her with his famous puppy eyes. Not being able to resist his charm. Plus the fact that Kagome already, considered him her mosuko (son). She gave him a sweet smile, and said. "Of course Kit. I already considered you my mosuko, a long time ago, I thought you knew that." Kagome smiled brightly to him. "REALLY, Oh! Okaa-san.... I'm so happy, I've got an Okaa-san." He chirped happily. "Really, Kit! But I still would like to know what you want for your birthday, sweetie." Kagome replied.  
  
As he hugged her neck and she hugged him, back. Shippo took a sniff at his adopted mother, wanting to smell her scent of jasmine. As if trying to remember. her scent. All youkai do, when learning to remember scents. Then he sniffed at his 'kaa-san again and continued to sniff three more times. This got Kagome's attention, and looked at him quizzically. Shippo, jumped out of her arms, which startled her to no end. "Shippo, honey, what's wrong, why did you sniff me, Five times, and then jump out of my arms?" Kagome asked in a confused tone with worry etched in her voice.  
  
"Okaa-san, you smell different"! Shippo said, in shock. "I what"! Kagome said startled that she smelled different then thought, 'what in the seven hells! My scent, what does my scent have to do with anything. Probably nothing to worry about.' Kagome began to sniff at her shoulders and arms, when all she could smell was the wonderful light scent of the rain, woods, and roses.  
  
"I mean your normal scent is jasmine that alone smelled good. Now, its summer rain and roses!" He said, with confusion written on his face. "Ummm... Summer Rain and roses, it smells wonderful, Kagome, Okaa-san"! He said, with a happy tone in his voice. "Oh, Shippo!" She continued. "You had me scared; I thought that I smelled something like Kikyou, or Naraku, or that of death even." She said with a grin on her face, and a light chuckle. "I thought it was something bad! But if you like the way I smell, then I am happy all the same." She said, with gratitude in her voice.  
  
"It has to be the furo soaps, I use. Nothing to worry about." Kagome said. "If you say so, Okaa-san! I still think you smell a lot better now than you did before." He stated in fact. Shippo then begun, jumping up and down circling her as they continued to talk, as they enjoyed their last bout, before they would reach camp, to help setup. Then she could take a nice relaxing furo, before bed. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tightly and curled into her arms as he whispered, "I love you Okaa-san. Ummm.... Sooo,,,,, gooood.... ,.rain, woods and Roses." He whispered, before sleep claimed him. Feeling protected, he let himself drift off into a much-needed rest for his growing body.  
  
Not surprised by his words she returned them with just as much love if not more. "I love you too Shippo, my mosuko." Then giggled lightly, as she heard him whisper in his sleep about how she smells. She was in heaven at this point, Kagome was actually happy with the days events. Even though Inu Yasha was kind enough to find a place to camp and hunt for food she knew it wouldn't last long, it never did. Kagome knew Kikyou was around, she could feel her near. This annoyed her greatly, but he chose Kikyou and now she's free to heal and choose who she wants. Kagome began to think.  
  
**End Chapter**.  
  
All right! Now were all happy are we not? Miroku and Sango are engaged, Kagome accepted Shippou as her adopted son, and Inu Yasha chose Kikyou. What's up with this claiming he does, if he's just going to follow Kikyou to hell? What a jerk... Now this is out of the way, I have to ask you what you thought and Review. For those of you that noticed I combined the chapters to make them longer. Peace. 


	3. Kagome's POV'

**Disclaimer:** I told you before I do not own either one of the anime's or manga's.  
  
Note: I wanted to thank a couple people for their nice reviews from FanFiction.net!!! Celestral-Demon, DajaOfTheElves, KitsuneKagome23, and (Minty) InuYasha'sGurrl. You are my Favorite Readers thus far thanks for the encouragement to continue. During Kagome's POV. The whole time she is POV'ing, about her love for Inu boy, her soul, getting even with Inu boy, her training, her nii-chan, her Neko-Panther-Youkai Kitten Sirius, whom she left with her new family this side of the well. The fact that she has become responsive towards the opposite sex, In addition, some unknown hidden power they uncovered while training. In this chapter there are four of My Own Characters, who I just love, I use them in other stories. So enjoy."  
  
** "Kagome's POV"  
**  
Chapter 3.  
  
'Its official, Sango and Miroku are engaged, Inu Yasha, wishes to be with his tragic lost love, and I have an adopted Kitsune, and a Neko kitten, who should now be big as Kirara 's true form. In addition, he is still a kitten in more ways, than one! I know I am his adopted mother! Makes me think that all I am missing is a mate.'  
  
'**MATE**!!! Oh, No! Don't go there girl.'  
  
'No I will not think about that.... Ecchi, Hentai Kagome! Miroku is definitely rubbing off on you girl. I have to keep myself from those kinds of thoughts. Besides, Inu Yasha has Kikyou, and Miroku has Sango. So, why am I feeling left out? Sure I get attention, but not from the ones I want. That brings Koga to mind, Oi, Inukuro, how are you treating My Woman, Gee, I sure do know how to pick them, more like they pick me, and I am always in the middle of all it, and Inu boy and Koga begin arguing, and then fight, and I let it happen, Why? Why? Why? Do I get myself into situations like that.'  
  
'So what good would it do, I'm hopelessly, stuck with arrogant, over baring, youkai that think I am some kind of property that needs claiming. Gees! In addition, to think, that I kinda enjoy it, in some sadistic twisted kind of way. Inu boy would love to hear that one. I seem to think absentmindedly about all the travels, we had! Even I have to admit, we sure had some good times and bad. Then to think of Him, Mr. Stoic, Ice Lord, and his words of, This Sesshou-maru, shall kill you, wretched wench, you dare defy this Sesshou-maru. Come on! Give me a break!'  
  
'But, I have to say, well think actually. Its odd that Lord Sesshou-maru, is So...ooo, gorgeous, strong, well built, graceful, regal, and sexy, that he puts many to shame even in my time. Yet he has not taken a mate, I wonder why? He would make a great mate, if he only opened up! Ahhhh! Hentai, Hentai, Hentai, Geesh! Get a grip Kagome, Now I am thinking of Him in that way. Gosh, I am such a baka, for thinking like this. Its not like He would even notice me, Un,n,n.l.e.s.s!!! 'No! No! No! That will not happen with Mr. Stoic. Even I know that Sessho-maru has never noticed or cared. I have to take that back, yeah, he noticed me all right, on several occasions when we trained and things got a little to hot!!! The feel of his skin against mine was erotic and mind blowing. In the end it was just due to the heated battle not like he actually wanted to or did he? Nah! I think he just lost control of his instincts its not like he would if he could! Which, makes me think that if we did do something more than just kiss or having him grind himself on me would he have even cared afterward? He is so confusing, something bad had to have happened between him and Inu Yasha but what? What if Inu Yasha's mother and father was the cause of him being such an Ice cycle.  
  
'I can hear him now, You Baka Onna; you think I care for such, trivial ningen matters! I care not for your pathetic Jabaku (cursed) ningen emotions, nor will this Sesshou-maru, lower himself to such. Yeah! Like, he ever would! But, Rigel, now he is a God. I may have only met him once during my training with Zeno and Sirius. But I wouldn't mind having him as a mate, even if he is a water dragon youkai. He is not like Sesshou-maru, who in his own way may surpass Kami himself, if it were not for him being so, so stuck up. Rigel, is kind, gentle and quite charming.'  
  
He also has his pride and honor, at least he doesn't think I am some kind of property or something to control. At least I hope not. I mean I only saw him in his humanoid form briefly, but in his true form, I would still have to agree, he is not like any other youkai I have met, well besides Zeno and Kailie-Sama.  
  
Why? Am I thinking about every handsome male, I know or met, in such a way that could?????....... Argh, there it is again.... That thought.... 'Oh, Kami, what am I thinking, why am I thinking this way.' She spoke to herself in a confused tone. The Fates must be having a time of their lives listening and watching this poor pathetic ningen, who allures males to claiming her against her will and better judgment.  
  
What happened, to me? Why, Kami, does the Fates torture me so! Probably, to get a good laugh, I can actually see why! I would laugh too, if I saw everything through their eyes. It would wonders for the soul. But why, there has to be another reason as to why I am thinking and behaving this way? Perhaps what happened earlier, with Sango and Miroku, or just seeing all the others in this era married and having families, that has to be the reason, I miss my family back home, or is it that, I need someone to love who would love me back? Oh well! By the Fates, It probably wasn't meant for me anyways.'  
  
"A little hint, for you all!" One of the main reasons why, she is thinking so much, about the opposite sex is that when our mysterious stranger, merged his and another's, Youki and scent. with that of her own aura and scent, She gained some of their Traits! Youkai, are Seductive and Very Sensual Creatures. Along with their Natural Instincts. They are Territorial, Predatorily, Possessive, and Quite Stubborn, I might add, and this Need rut or mate if you will, quite often. I mean it's an everyday thing, according to FF/AFF, and MM.O stories.  
  
'My life is so screwed up, not to mention, juggling between two lives. Trying to finish, high school. Ji-chan, with his made up stories, to cover my absences. So I would not be dropped, expelled or worse because, I miss so much school while, I am here in Sengoku Jidai, hunting for fragments of the Shickon No Tama, with my friends and mosuko. We have to, defeat this demented shape shifting Hanyou, Naraku, so we can right the wrongs he had caused everyone. Which causes another question, the selfless wish of the jewel, which we could? Aaaah, No! No! No!!! Oh! Well, that one can wait, until we get to it.'  
  
'Again, it brings me to think about that day, when that witch stole Kikyou's ashes, and then stole my soul. I remember it all to well. If only HE, did not call Kikyou's name, I would still be whole, complete, and not a living shadow. YEAH!!! If it weren't for HIM, and Now my soul, is being used to keep that walking dead corpse living, and feeding off dead maidens souls. Wow! Way to go Kagome, feed the demented, with good souls. I'm sure Kami himself is happy about that one.'  
  
'I have grown tired of all that, always running to her, protecting her and even falling for her traitorous ways to get him to go to hell. Kami, if I had the power, I would put an end to it all. Perhaps, if Kikyou were alive, then she and Inu Yasha, could live somewhere else could fall in love each other, without regrets. Which, would leave me, ALONE! At least they would be happy, and I could be happy for them. My love for Inu boy, was never meant to be. The Fates saw to that! They must have their reasons, at least I know that now! But it doesn't hurt any less. I will always be Kikyou's shadow, her copy, and her incarnate, in his eyes, but no matter I will always love him. One day, he will have see me for me, or at least as a friend. I could only hope. Which reminds me of what I had to do to him to let me train.'  
  
'I had given Inu boy, chances, upon chances to try to help me train in combat, or at least teach me how to use a sword or hishu (dagger), so I can protect myself and Shippo better, as well as having Kaede-Sama teach me more of my miko powers. Each time he refused! Why! His words were! We don't have time to play games! And I am here to protect you! So, you don't need any of that combat training! We need to look for the last of the Shickon Shards, so your miko powers are just fine! I don't see the need to change anything!'  
  
'Well, I had a long hard talk, with him! Between threats, and reasons as to why, I was going to train my miko powers, and learn something other than how to use a bow and arrow, when fighting or defending myself and the others, Inu Yasha, threw a fit. All because he was my protector, and I didn't need such teachings. Well, I showed him! I dug deep into my soul and pulled at the swirling pink and blue energy, and let it fly at Inu boy! He didn't get the chance to register it in his mind at what happened, for it was already too late. As he fell to his hands and knees. His right hand clutched his chest, as he gasped for air. He looked into my eyes and found that they were not their usual blue/gray color, they were a bright white, and my body was glowing a light pink and blue. It soon faded, and I returned to normal.'  
  
'I knew exactly what I was doing, so I didn't hurt him too much! I only gave him an electric jolt of my powers, which knocked the wind out of him! I gave him the dumbest look that meant, I didn't know how I did that, as I held my head down so he couldn't tell I was flat out lying. I rushed to him apologizing, for hurting him and that I was sorry, I didn't know how it happened! That's when he growled out 'Feh, you couldn't hurt me, your to weak! But, you should have Kaede train some of that Miko energy, you have, so you don't hurt innocent humans, or Shippo. It's to unpredictable! That's when I gave him a true hug, for the first time, in over a year. 'Yeah, that day was fun, I have to admit it...'  
  
So, I talked him into giving me six months to train my miko powers. This didn't please him, one bit, but after thirty osuwari's in a row for three hours straight and the promise, of all the ramen and junk food he could eat, for a month. He eventually gave in, and went to brood over on the highest branch of the God Tree. Although, he wanted nothing more than to finish this quest, so he could make his wish. He said, he no longer desired to become full youkai, but that didn't help, bring my spirits up.... I knew, what he wanted! His life to be with Kikyou. And I am all for it, just as long as I get to go Home. Home to my family that love me for me.'  
  
'And I did train long and hard for those six months, advancing most of my miko powers under Kaede-Sama, when she felt my powers exceeded hers and even Kikyou's she had me train under a Special Miko. Kaede-Sama introduced me to Kailie-Sama, who's a Neko Panther, Youkai-Miko from a far off village to the Northwest. She is gorgeous, long raven hair, with strands of silver and gold. Just so beautiful, its length went down to her ankles, done in a braid, which was also a weapon. Having the blades of purity, tucked in at the end of her braid. Thus, leaving her with strands of black, silver, and gold framing her dainty face.  
  
'She has a light tan to her skin, with dark violet eyes, her lips are a velvet plum color, and a figure to die for. (Girls you know the type). Her claws are razor sharp and she keeps them retracted. She wore a traditional miko outfit only made of silk, in the color of an off-white haori, and a black hakama, with silver and gold trim along the sleeves, and collar. The villagers called her a Demon-Miko. In addition, most and importantly they respected her for she and her mate are guardians of their beautiful village. She taught me the ancient youkai languages, foreign black magic, along with the ancient rituals of healing and youkai etiquette.'  
  
'I found the ancient youkai language, most interesting, they consisted of barks, growls, howls, snorts, snarls, roars, clicks, hisses, yips, yelps, and different type of squawks. To which I found very funny, but was reprimanded, for being somewhat unwilling to bark and finding it humorous when I did. To think about that punishment also called the Fear Embracer.! As it was called, just sends shivers down my spine. I don't know anyone who likes to be chained and restrained, as you were left in a six foot hole, suspended mere inches from the ground, as snakes, spiders, rats and worms crawled over your body, slithering here, crawling there, and squirming along! Yewwh!'  
  
'No, they weren't poisonous or anything, but it was used as some sadistic training purpose, which to me was torture, its purpose was to train the captive to become dominant, and strategically overcome their most inner fears! I did it, believe me it was touch and go for a while. I almost gave up, but the thought of Inu Yasha laughing at me made me toughen up and after being in there for at least a good seven hours. I concentrated on my powers, and I began to glow, as my binds were snapped. All the creepy crawlies disintegrated before my eyes, as my power faded, I crawled and clawed my way out, with no help from anyone, I done it all by myself. And let me tell you, that is not happening ever again, just the thought of those creepy crawlies, Ugh!'  
  
'No way! But, I learned and I'm happy I did. That's when we discovered, that I had some rather odd powers. 'I have been trained in Kendo, Karate, and Tachisuji, and in the arts of the mystic ninja. Thanks to My Nii-Chan, Zeno-Sama. Who is also a panther youkai, he is stealthily, sleek, and has a well, toned chest, and six pack, very handsome indeed. With a sophisticated and a masculine chiseled face, light tan skin tone, with gorgeous violet green eyes, that entrances you. Long silky black hair, with strands of silver and gold, done in a braid, that held the Four Winds Blade of Poison, tied at the end, which reached the back of his knees. He dressed in a durable silk fabric made to fit his toned body. He wore an off-black haori and black hakama with silver and gold intricate panthers embroider onto the collar and sleeves of his haori. A well trained and hired aristocratic assassin, for the Lord of the North.'  
  
Both Kaede and Kailie-Sama think I should pick another name to use when I fight. So that offending youkai and humans, would not take revenge on my village home or the ones I love! But what should I call myself ? Zeno- Sama, who is now by blood, my Nii-chan. We had done an ancient family ritual, with the exchange of blood that bonded us as Nee-chan, and Nii- chan. We celebrated for two days, it was and has been the best time of my life, here in the warring states. I Became, family, after a few short months. As a gift for my completion of training, my nii-chan Zeno gave me my very own Elemental Wind, Panther-Youkai kitten. I named him Sirius, after the star constellations. He is the color of midnight, with silver and gold intertwined (like a rope) on the tips of his three tails, and paws and a silver-gold four-pointed bursting star markings on his forehead.'  
  
'Sirius has one other form! Other than being normal size, for a panther.... Big Kitty... His true form, may rival Sesshoumaru's true dog form. Sirius is a big ol' kitty, that loves to play, from hide n' seek, to tag, and tackle. He is a loving, loyal, and very protective over his new mother, which happens to be me, Zeno and Kailie-Sama, and whom he deems worthy, I might add! I can't wait to go back to train with him, or play he thinks I'm sure, while I visit Kailie and Zeno-Sama. They proceeded to teach me, and made me learn their ways of the mystic arts. I do not know why, but I am thankful they did. Now I can talk to Shippo without Inu Yasha knowing anything we said. Boy, won't Shippo, be thrilled to know I can talk to him in his language. And Inu Yasha, will be dumbfounded and puzzled! He wouldn't even acknowledge me, but he sure would be pissed? Once he found out, Wouldn't he? I would have to wait and see!'  
  
'I adore my new families village, its like my second home here in Sengoku Jidai. It so happens to be under the Great Yowai Iishiro's rule. Zeno, my Nii-Chan, said he is a Kitsune, and is, a wise and honorable youkai, whom cares for his people and beautiful lands. Well, with the one exception! Lord Sesshou-maru. Whom, I know has just as much pride and honor about himself and his lands. Though I'd rule out, that he cares for humans or other Youkai alike. I still believe, he is the only gorgeous youkai with a morbid sense of humor, who remains stoic and regal in all his grace.'  
  
'Boy, if Inu boy found out that I was thinking of his Half Brother like this, the shit would really hit the fan. However, I cannot deny that he has a way with words, and his eyes, oh so mesmerizing, you just get lost in them. No one could match his wicked, beautiful, and royal self. Shit, Every Girl and Certain Males, Be It Youkai, Hanyou or Human, Would Love to Jump at the Chance to Bed Him or Carry His Pup. Oh, my Kami! There I go again, thinking that way. Of all the youkai, I have to think about Him, why not some other youkai or human for that matter? Minus one Ookami, Kouga, one Inu Hanyou, Inu Yasha, and one human, Hojo. Speaking of which, I wonder why he has been so nice lately? I mean in the last week we only retrieved two shards. Which, some low standard snake and bear Youkai had possession of. Which in no time Inu boy sliced and diced their gruesome selves into oblivion, and I retrieved the shard then purified it and put it with the others, same old, same old boring story.'  
  
'Humm, I wonder what he is up to. Probably, Kikyou. Shimatta, I can feel this burning deep inside of me! Is it me, or just my imagination, that every time I think about Kikyou, I get this burning deep down in the pit of my stomach, or does it have to do with those powers, I have yet to figure out how to use. I have to go see Kailie-Sama for sure, before something bad happens. Shimatta, shimatta shimatta, I have to get Inu boy, to let me take time off so I can go train these new powers, I can feel them building up and its like a raging fire wanting escape. I will have to make him see that I NEED TO GO, train some more. Then tell him I have to go back home and study, go to school for the last three weeks until summer vacation. Then spend the whole summer shard hunting. So we can defeat this Naraku, and soon, so I could go back to having a life. Yeah! So, I Can Have A Normal, or Close to Normal life again.  
  
I can't wait to see Kailie and Zeno-Sama, they promised that they would take me to Lord Ishiro's castle for a visit, when I returned. I wonder what he looks like? Would he look anything like Shippo, only in adult form? I wonder, if he is as nice as Kailie and Zeno Sama says? To many questions, not enough answers. Which only proves, that I need to go!!!' (If your wondering what she meant as, I need to go......Figured it out!!! She has to take a Potty-Break). I'm so excited, my blood is boiling, and I know that we are somewhat close to the village. I can feel my Nii-Chan, Zeno-Sama, wait a minute, since when could I do that. Damn, makes you wonder sometimes. I can't wait, to show the others what I learned to do and what I can do, I just need a chance to prove myself to them. If or when, they give me that chance. Perhaps, I should do it on my own. That would get their goat.'  
  
'I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I show them I can PROTECT MYSELF, and that I have changed from the frail, weak miko into one that can kick ass. Even the clothes I wear, have changed, but I doubt anyone of them really knows why. I gone from my gakuseifuku to wearing stretch flare hip huggers jeans, baby T's with words like Bite Me, and Get Off My Back, and my favorite Go Bark Up Someone else's Tree. And of course my military camouflaged pants, tank tops, long button up shirts, sweaters, and a lightweight heavy-duty jacket that is quick to use in most situations while camping out.  
  
I can't forget my trusty black steel-toed combat boots, which holds a small- enchanted hishu. My faithful tennis shoes, with hidden slits to hold neko stars, and a few other weapons that I have hidden, a jagged hishu, ninja stars, a yuki ryuu whip and something, which is from my time line, a taser. To give those jamakusai a shock of their futile life. Yeah, that's it. Eventually, I will have go on my own to prove to them, that I can take care of myself and show that baka Hanyou I'm not some scared, weak teenage miko anymore. I am seventeen now. I have the strength, and knowledge to back me up, and the power to prove it.'  
  
'No matter what I do or achieve, Inu Yasha will only see the Kikyou in me and not who I truly am. What more can I do, I have to. No!!! I will prove to that baka hanyou that I KA-GO-ME, .....K.A.G.O.M.E, H.I.R.A.G.O.S.H.I!!! Plain and simple, I am not a clay doll, made of ashes, earth, and bone. I am made of living tissue, organs, and flesh and blood. I don't smell of death nor of something that crawled up your ass and died. Shimatta, I seriously need some therapy after this. 'AARRH! Just thinking about it gets me mad. I have to calm down, I don't want something unexpected to happen with my powers. By Kami, No one needs to know of them yet. Not until I'm ready. Which, brings back another topic! What the demented soul stealing doll, Kikyou had told me almost a week ago!'  
  
End POV  
  
End Chapter.  
  
"WOW! What a POV. (personal point of view). I want you to understand this story, and this POV, explains all to well what happened to her in the last two and a half years, traveling in Sengoku Jidai. I Promise that you will gain, some insight as to why I have done it this way.... Thanks, and don't Forget to REVIEW...REVIEW!!! Peace... 


	4. Flashback

Disclaimer: Look here how many times do I have to repeat myself. I Do Not Own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author's Note: I hate to disappoint people especially author's the word Koi does not mean love, it is the word for dark. Believe me I thought it meant love as well until I looked in the Japanese dictionary buy was I disappointed, some of my stories contain Koi as love, what a shame. I am sorry but I figure you needed to know, so I shared this info with you that I learned. Now on with what I have to say I found myself re-reading the last chapter and this one, fixing every little detail here and there trying to maintain the originality of my story. Alas, we have one more of Kagome's ponders or POV. It is not long, but it explains what happened one night at the hot springs with Kikyou. Then a shot back, with the others.  
  
"Flashback... Coincidence or Fate"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome than began to ponder on the words of the prophecy Kikyo had told her almost a week before.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
While the others rested at Kaede-sama hut, and idly chatted, Kagome went to go bathe in the hot spring in the outskirts of Inu Yasha Forest. Kagome just finished rinsing her hair when she heard a in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Hello! my re-incarnate."  
  
Shocked by the voice, Kagome flung her arms around herself, and spun towards the owner of the voice and grated out.  
  
"Kikyo, what do you want?" She spat out with venom as she got out of the hot springs. Kagome quickly dried off and got dressed not trusting the living dead corpse.  
  
"Kagome is it." She neither stated it as a question or statement.  
  
"I am not here to harm you, I only came to talk."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Kagome spat.  
  
"I have my reasons. Your fate and destiny will change! It has been written." She said, with her eyes staring at the now fully odd clothed Kagome.  
  
"There is a prophecy, the Fates Foretell, and it concerns YOU." As her voice became venom.  
  
"What prophecy and the Fates are you babbling about, I haven't heard of any prophecy, or anything to do with the Fates I'm sure Kaede, or Kailie- Sama would have told me about it." Kagome said, in a monotone voice.  
  
"Of course you have not, you are my incarnate, and my dear sister Kaede Sama, would not know of it until the Fates and Destiny, deemed it necessary. The same goes for Kailie-Sama. You Are the last hope for survival."  
  
"What ME! Aaaah, No! No! No! Not me sister." Kagome, spurted out shocked that Kikyou would try to lie about the Fates and Destiny  
  
"I have no reason to lie, nor do I wish to be the one telling this. The hands, of the Fates, and Destiny been dealt. This lost prophecy, been found in the Tomb of the Forbidden Gods. Sealed from all eyes, until the day, the Fates and Destiny so bid it. That time has passed. And I have to tell you this." Kikyou continued.  
  
The past meets future. The Chosen, has many a few that accept the other, as Life shall renew the lost and futile. Blood between human and youkai, now share a bond, as a sensual lover of mischief and beauty, a stoic lover of immense power, and honor, a lonely lover that overpowers space and time and a high spirited lover with grace that accepts all life! A shared union become one as mates. Will the Fate of the World be Spared. For Time Stands Not Still, as One World Becomes Three." Kikyou said, in a breath that seemed lost.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? That sounds like something from a fairy tale." Kagome stated.  
  
"As I have stated, The Fates and Destiny have given me the chance to read a scroll that was thought lost, but I have seen, read and understood! Then the Fates, demanded me, to give you fair warning, of the prophecy. Kikyou continued.  
  
This is why, I have come to you, not of my own free will. Believe me or not My Incarnate. If your journey here in Sengoku Jidai, should continue after I leave, you will fall to what the Fates and Destiny had written long ago."  
  
"What I..I I cannot believe you would stoop so low, to get me to leave so you could take the chance to drag poor Inu Yasha to Hell!" Kagome said, in an angered voice.  
  
"You're truly pathetic, and to think the Fates and Destiny have chosen You." Kikyou said, with laughter, mocking her.  
  
"Wha...What." Kagome looked at her with pained eyes of shock.  
  
"But, if you are telling the truth then why, how? I am just Kagome, no one special! Just a girl." It came out in a whisper of sadness.  
  
"I am you, and you are my incarnate, I possess part of your soul, I know all." As if Kagome forgot.  
  
"You have less time than you realize, for the prophecy has already begun." Kikyou spoke in her soft voice, not wanting to be the one whom the Fates demanded that redress, come from her.  
  
"Heed my warning incarnate! I know not why the Fates and Destiny have chosen, one such as you, to be our Destined Miko." She said, with sarcasm.  
  
"No, way! That's impossible, I can't, I still have the jewel shards to collect, I have to fix what I done. I just can't up and leave my duty, my promises, I am honor bound, and I have to right the wrongs that Naraku had done." Kagome, began her tirade, as she felt was to her right saying, what was bothering her, after two and half years, of living in her shadow.  
  
"Why should I believe you, Kikyou? You have always tried to kill me or try to cause some kind of harm to me! In some sadistic manner, only to torture my soul, and hurt Inu Yasha, so he would go with you to Hell!" She continues badgering Kikyou.  
  
"This is unacceptable, I refuse to believe. How do I know for sure that what you say is the TRUTH!!!" Perhaps you are making this up so that I don't come back, so you can take Inu boy to Hell." How can I Trust You, when all you ever done was hurt me." Kagome said, in a sad irritated voice.  
  
"I regret the wrongs, I have caused you Kagome. I care not too, however the Fates have given me an ultimatum, and I have followed through with their demands of me. As for your pledges, my incarnate, leave them and return to your world, for your destiny and fate here have only just begun!" Kikyou, said with sadness.  
  
"Should you decide to stay, Pain, harmony, hate, and love you will find in store for you! My words, are truth. If you do not believe, ask my sister Kaede or Kailie-Sama! Tonight, the Fates and Destiny, will come to them in their dreams, where visions are told, they will inform you as well when it is your time to know!" Kikyou said, in a matter of opinion.  
  
"If I choose to stay, I have to bare what the Fates and Destiny have written! However, what if I decided to leave, and return to continue my journey, like I have been doing? Kagome asked uncertain...  
  
"I am told what is needed when, why, what or where, is not up to myself. Only the Fates and Destiny, can tell you, what it is that you seek!" Kikyou, said with a certain degree of finality, as she continued.  
  
"The time draws near. Leave tonight, bid your farewells, to those you call family or friends. As of early morning should you remain, your life as you know it will change. I have kept my word to the Fates! I have done my deed." With that said, Kikyou turned and walked away when she began to glow, surrounded by a white light, as her soul stealers encircled her and lifted her away into night sky.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
{Back with Inu and the others}  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Inu Yasha paused and scanned the area noticing two missing members of his small pack.  
  
"Where in the hell are Kagome and Shippo." He all but yelled at the Houshi and Taijiya. Wanting them all here, so he could go find his beloved Kikyou, and talk to her.  
  
"They are on their way Inu Yasha." Miroku said, as he looked at his lovely fiancé, for support. Which he glided next to her while his hand causally groped her butt.  
  
"Shimatta, Houshi."  
  
"Stop groping me, you Hentai." She wielded her trusty hiraikotsu, and bashed him over the head. For a mile radius, you could hear the sounding thwack, as the boomerang collided with his head and an Itai could be heard.  
  
"Ima, Sango!" Yurushite kudasai, gomen nesai, my dear Sango, but I could not resist your bishojo, and your butt was just waiting to be touched. Ai!"  
  
This earned him a binta and a swift kick in the stomach. However, he remained standing but warily. He then regained his composure and quirked an eyebrow at Inu Yasha's strange outburst.  
  
"Did you notice the quick change in Inu Yasha's attitude, Sango-chan!" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Yeah! I wonder why?" Sango stated softly.  
  
"You do know that I heard you Monk!" Inu Yasha replied with a growl.  
  
'What's up with you and Sango all of the sudden, Hummm?' Inu Yasha said, in a sarcastic way.  
  
"As for Sango and I, we are now engaged to be married, and after we defeat Naraku we plan on getting married!" To answer your first question, Kagome just needed sometime to herself. I believe she is longing for something, or rather someone and she needed time to think, she'll be here in a few minutes give her time Inu Yasha." Miroku spoke looking at him with a quirked eyebrow seeing if he got the message that Kagome was thinking about him. To no avail Inu Yasha didn't get it as usual unless you told him directly or it was shoved in his face which I doubt he would understand. What's with this hanyou being so dense Miroku thought.  
  
"So, Monk, you really decided, to spill the beans! And, she agreed! I hope you and Sango live a happy life." He said, in a sad gruff voice, as he looked at them before he quickly recovered from his moment of sadness, as a breeze swept across the camp, the scent of Death, Earth and Ash filled Inu Yasha's nose alerting him Kikyou was getting closer.  
  
END CHAPTER.  
  
Wow, some flash back, can you imagine what's going through Kagome's head! I can, I'm the author of this one. Sorry to End the Chapter here. However, I need some sleep! Its been 36 hours and counting. I am tired so drained, so I bid a Good Night!!!. REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW....THANKS. 


	5. A Wrong Turn

A.N: "Some of you may have noticed that I combined most of the  
chapters, making them longer than before. I will only do this for a  
few more chapters that I believe are way to short. Please forgive me  
for not posting right away. I am restricted from using the net but I  
will continue to find a way to post the chapters for you even if it  
takes a while.  
  
"A Wrong Turn"  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
A snip it from the last chapter.  
  
Sango and Miroku entered the campsite only to have Inu Yasha ask where Kagome and Shippou were and Miroku told him that she'd be along in no time, he even told Inu Yasha about Sango's and his engagement. When a breeze brought the scent of death to Inu Yasha's nose. Now on with the story.  
  
"So we might as well set up camp until she gets here." Sango stated with a firm voice. She, began to unpack and make the sleeping area, while Miroku, started a fire, and gathered the small deer, skewering the deer on a long thick branch cooking it. When he began talking to Inu Yasha....  
  
"I meant nothing by it, I assure you Inu Yasha, its only obvious, that something had changed your attitude, and it's rather ironic, that our Kagome-sama and Shippo-chan are not here." Miroku said, with a hint of humor.  
  
"Kuso!" He said, with a snort.  
  
"Like I give a damn about that baka. She is nothing but my shard detector. I'll give that baka twenty minutes. if she doesn't show, I WILL DRAG THAT BITCH HERE." Inu Yasha stated angrily. Miroku shivered at his tone of voice, but he knew Inu Yasha wouldn't harm Kagome.  
  
{Back with Kagome and Shippo}  
  
'What if, Kikyou was telling the truth.... Then what, am I supposed to do.'  
  
'Humph. I guess, I will have to talk to Miroku and Sango, if not them then Kailie-Sama, they may know of this so called lost prophecy.'  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Hello! Kaagommee, are you all right". Shippo asked with concern.  
  
Coming out of her revere "Humm."  
  
"Oh sorry Shippo, did you want something." Kagome said apologetically.  
  
"I think we took a wrong turn" Shippo said with concern.  
  
"I think your right Kit." "Can you smell where the others are, or where the waterfall is." She asked calmly.  
  
"Sure I can, Okaasan." With his chest lightly puffed out and a gleam in his eye, Shippou sniffed the air to locate their friends. "I found them, there, over to the left."  
  
"That's great! Shippou," Kagome chimed happily to her Kit while stroking his hair.  
  
"We better hurry or we'll have an angry Inu Yasha on our hands, and I am not ready to hear his mouth." Dismay written on her face as they continued in the correct direction to join their friends.  
  
"I'm sure Inu Yasha will be his annoying self." Shippo stated.  
  
"I mean he may yell at us, but you could always sit him till, what are those words you use sometimes....., Aaa...ha, that's it! When the cows come home." Shippo said with laughter in his voice and a huge grin on his face as Kagome ruffles his hair..  
  
"Yeah, things will never change with that mutt." Kagome pauses in her step sensing a powerful demonic aura with a jewel shard.  
  
"What's wrong Okaasan?" Shippo asked fearing the worst.  
  
"I sense, a powerful youkai with a jewel shard. It's close real close." She said in a hurried whisper. She glowed a light purple and erected a barrier around her and Shippo. She took her bow from her shoulder and an enchanted arrow from the quiver and got in ready stance for an attack. Shippo perched himself on Kagome's shoulder, and looked on with awe at the power he sensed from his Okaasan.  
  
Why is it that he spent so much of his precious time hiding and observing. Instead of acting and taking. This perfection baffled him more now than before. He, himself had to admit he was curious, as to why they caught so much of his attention. He was, stumped, and could not bring himself to just leave no matter how much he fought his inner self. His instincts, refused to let his mind, just will these long awaited temptations away. In addition, when his Youkai decided to take action, that was when he secretly marked her with his scent, and merged some of his Youki with her own. 'Damned hormones.' He thought. What Kagome did not know was that this youkai, was not going to attack her. He considered her, as HIS. He wondered how she knew he was there. He hid his scent and cloaked his aura. This caused him to rethink his strategies, a bit.  
  
'She is a miko, that much I already know, but what is this other power she has hidden. This power, it draws this Yoko Kurama, to her. I have never seen such power from her before. Even her aura, and scent has changed, she has gained more power after she had, accepted this union. What is she? I must learn more about her.' He patiently waited, for her next course of action.  
  
"I know you are there, and that you have a shard of the Shikon No Tama. Therefore, you might as well show yourself, and hand it over. Youkai." Kagome called out.  
  
"But instead your acting like a coward and continue to hide from me." She said, with a humiliating tone of voice. Kagome's is trying to badger the youkai, by trying to humiliate him so he would show himself. Her words went on deaf ears. Not even he was willing to give his position yet. When all he wants to do is, watch HIS, bishojo ningen, and Kit that has intoxicated his very mind and soul, with such powerful illusions, earning them respect and acceptance.  
  
This is quite a predicament! He has found himself in! Being intrigued by their strange union as mother and child, along with the power and beauty she possesses, lets not forget the shards of the Shikon No Tama that she holds.'  
  
"You, Arrogant Stubborn Youkai, Come Out!" Kagome bantered.  
  
"If your going to attack us, then at least show some honor! Unless you're a chicken and I doubt chickens, have any honor. That must mean You Are A Weak, Coward That Prey's On Helpless Victims!!! Which I Am Not!!! Is that why you hide and carry a shard of the Shikon Jewel to corrupt its purity by using it to gain strength! Weakling your not worth my time." Kagome stated, wanting to leave already so she turned taking a few steps in the barrier. After the insulting words, he did the obvious. He called out to her in his seductively smooth voice..  
  
"I am not weak nor a coward I assure you my dear. I wish no harm nor want to harm you or your Kit. I am merely observing your interactions with the Kitsune cub. Even I have to admit, that You have caught this Yoko Kurama, off guard!" He said, in a deep silky and mesmerizing voice.  
  
"Why? Would a Miko-ningen such as yourself, travel and adopt this Shippo a Kitsune as your own pup, when miko's kill youkai? As for the Shikon jewel shard, I had obtained it from a lowly Tori-Youkai, just a while ago. I do not need its power! However, its beautiful glow of purity entrances this Yoko Kurama!" He continued in his smooth seductive voice that could melt butter. Kagome was taken back from what he said, she voiced her answer, to this Yoko Kurama.  
  
"What! I maybe a miko but I do not always kill youkai, only in defense or for protection. I assure you I am quite different from the miko's you seem to know. I adore all life and believe that each are equal and unique at the same time, as for why I adopted Shippo, I had grown to love him and he needed a mother's love. I had talked Inu Yasha into letting Shippo stay with us and believe me he didn't like it too well but in the end I won. I am Shippo's Okaasan." She continued, in a delicate sweet manner..  
  
"I cannot let harm come to my Shippo, nor to any of my friends, I will die protecting them! Be thy Human, Hanyou, Youkai, Tenchi, or Kami, we are all living breathing creatures and we all have a heart, and soul. She continued as her voice carried, compassion, and love.  
  
"My friends! They protect me even though they know I can fight and defend myself but they insist on it. They even try fight my battles and I refuse to let them. But, I assure you this Higurashi, Kagome can and will do what is needed in order to ensure everyone's safety." She said, in a sweet tone of authority.  
  
"Indeed, and I understand why! My Dearest Kagome! I assure you that, no harm will befall, you or your Kit. As for this hanyou Inu Yasha that protects you so dearly and claims you as his, then why does he go off running to see that walking dead corpse? He degrades you, shames you and even hurts you mentally yet you still accompany him, Why? You are strong, your beautiful, and you have power! You need protection for your mind, heart and soul! You do not need protection for your body, but who will protect you from your protector who has hurt you the most? He knows you are different that is what he fears. You may smell that of a ningen, but your scent is of bara's (roses) and my, my, my shinrin (forest). That is, something else as well!"  
  
"And what is the untapped power you possess, My Koishii? You are truly a bishojo treasure. You are beautiful! My Dearest Kagome I shall prove to you that such lives, allow beauty to accompany beauty! "  
  
With that said, he removed a glowing untainted jewel shard from his haori pocket and a white rose from his hair, using some of his Elemental Youki Magic or Ki (hope I spelled it right, the growing of vines, and plant life.) to tie the jewel shard to the rose and tossed it to her.  
  
He then said, "A gift, for the one, I truly treasure." He then retreated into the forest. This left a dumbfounded, Kagome lowering her shield and catching the white rose before it could fall completely to the ground. She no longer worried about Yoko being a threat. She had put her arrow back in her quiver and slung the bow over her shoulder stroking Shippo's tail as he crawled into her arms making him relax, so he would not worry about their little confrontation.  
  
Kagome then took time to look at the gift, that's when she noticed a small glowing fragment of the jewel shard, tied to the rose. Kagome let out a gasp and Shippo looked at her to see what she had gasped about. When he to, let out a sigh of shock and relief.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's a jewel shard, Shippo!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"H....ow...how did he know?" (She's thinking about how he knew she is the protector of the jewel). "Oh wow! I can't believe He, a youkai, I mean Yoko Kurama, gave me his jewel shard, and its not tainted, and without fighting, for it." Kagome, said stunned, by his gesture.  
  
As Shippo, just looked at her, with a dumb look. Not knowing what to say to her and just nodded. She then proceeded to smell the beautiful rose, that Yoko Kurama, a stranger, and a youkai for that matter, had given her.  
  
"So....sooo. beautiful, and I love the smell of a roses.... Ummm." She whispered.  
  
Her words floated through the air reaching a certain youkai, and he chuckled with a smirk on his face as he continued his objective. The campsite.  
  
Shippo, witnessed some of the power his Okaa-san had. However, he said nothing hoping that she would tell him eventually.  
  
He could tell that even his Okaasan was lost for words this time round, when Yoko Kurama, sweet talked his mother with that voice, and gave her a jewel shard, with the white courting rose.  
  
'I am sure she doesn't know what it means, when he tossed the rose to her! And then to find the jewel shard as well, and accept it.  
  
"Wow! My Okaasan, gots it real bad." He said to himself. As they continued walking. In addition, Kagome, absent-mindedly sniffed and continue to sniff the rose.  
  
'Uh,.Humm, Wow!!! That will be great if they mate.... I would have a real family.' Shippo, said, with a smile on his face. As they made their way back to the others.  
  
END CHAPTER.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, I took my time writing it. I must admit, I know what you are thinking! Yoko in this story threw Kagome a white rose, yes that is true, however it is a courting rose not his normal everyday rose-whip rose. Let me know what you thought....Review.... Peace 


	6. Kagome Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho the manga or anime along with its characters.  
  
"Kagome Unleashed "  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
{Back with Inu and the gang}.  
  
"It's been long enough, I am going to go get that baka onna."  
  
"Do you think that something has happened to her Inu Yasha." Miroku spoke with worry  
  
"No." He stated sharply. "She probably, got lost is all." Worry not even evident on his face, which puzzled the Houshi and Taijiya  
  
"Well, then you won't mind yelling at her if she did get lost. I must remind you Inu Yasha do not make her mad, she's been through enough and picking on Shippo would just make more upset and angry. You know she dislikes it when you beat on the little tike. " Miroku said. In a tone, that made Inu Yasha angry forgetting his worry for the girl, he began his rage on Miroku.  
  
"Who said, I would yell at her for being a baka ningen who couldn't find her shoe in the hole in the ground. It is all because of her, that I have to go look for them, that ama, jamakusai, ahondara." He continued his Kagome bashing. Miroku and Sango glared daggers at him for berating their friend.  
  
"She's a damn Miko who can't even fight. A weakling even Kikyou was and is stronger than she'll ever be. Even if she did go train, She trained for nothing. She went because Kaede, had a hard time teaching that baka onna..... That's why she was sent to that village even Sesshou-maru left her. Her training with him was a waste of his time because of her incompetence." He continued, to yell, at the Houshi and Taijiya. Hearing Inu Yasha yell at her friends, she hurried her pace, and found that he was yelling about her so Kagome grabbed Shippo and hid behind an oak tree listening to what he had to say.  
  
"Kaede-Baba, just told her that her powers exceeded her own, so she could get rid of that baka ningen. So she sent her off, like some cow that just been sold. She's good for nothing, but being My Shard Detector and if it weren't for fact that she is Kikyou's reincarnate, I would have left her long ago, but she is Kikyou's reincarnate which makes her Mine." He continued, yelling his frustrations aloud, he then reduced his voice, when he mentioned Kikyou's name remembering she was near and he had to go see her.  
  
Inu Yasha ranted not noticing the scents of his two missing pack members as they neared the campsite hiding behind an oak tree. "I have to Protect her so I can get my wish, and yes, she is Mine!!! Not yours or that wimpy wolfs, Kagome will do what I want and please me when I want....She is the reincarnate of Kikyou, so she is Mine. Mine to control whenever, however, and wherever I want. Did you get all that Houshi! I will deal with that wench how I please and who d.. do."  
  
Miroku and Sango had enough, with his Shakujou (staff) and her Hiraikotsu they whopped him up side the head and said, "Enough!!! Ima, you Baka Hanyou." Sango and Miroku, yelled in unison. Just then Kagome waltzed in carrying Shippo in her arms as she held his delicate ears from her shouts. Kagome had enough and now she was mad.  
  
"Sit, Sit, Sit, and just for good measure Sit you son of a bitch, until you appreciate me more you baka, ama meinu." She yelled at him as he hit the ground, and created a crater of himself. All this time our shadowed figure, frowned, at the scene before him, as a low growl emitted from his throat. He held his temper back, knowing full well, what would happen if he attacked that baka Inu Hanyou. He did not want to interfere, only if it came to it... 'No, one touches, what is Mine..... Hanyou.....' Yoko voiced to himself.  
  
"The nerve of that ungrateful Inu baka." Kagome all but screamed at him while holding on to Shippo's little ears so they would not ring with pain. "How could you say that, is that all I am to you. A reincarnation, a shard detector." She said with sorrow in her voice.  
  
"It's alright Kagome Chan, he really didn't mean what he said. DID YOU INU YASHA." Miroku said, in a loud tone so that he could hear in the crater he made for himself.  
  
"We were worried about you, and HE." Sango said, pointing at the crater where the ketsunoana of the hour was. (Jackass of the hour).  
  
"Was about to go find you." She said, with a sad face, knowing her friend was pissed at the insensitive words Inu Yasha had said.  
  
Sango's arm wrung around Kagome's shoulders in a sisterly way leading her to sit down by the fire to calm her down before someone would end up with a broken back this time round. "Gomen nesai, Kagome chan, but what may have taken you so long to get here?" Trying to take the offensive, Sango gave her the Where Were You look, and Kagome knew she had to fess up and the other part wanted to tell them about the amazingly strange youkai, Yoko Kurama.  
  
'Ummmm, she said. Trying her best to calm down, "Shippo and I were kinda lost and then I sensed a youkai with a jewel shard." At that moment hearing those words Inu boy, did the dumbest thing that he would soon regret.  
  
"Jewel shard, WHERE" Inu Yasha yelled as he finally got out of his Inu crater.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, and WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU DO THAT FOR. Pointing at the crater. "Where is the shard at now Kagome." Inu Yasha was now up in her face and snarling at her.  
  
With a turn of her head, Inu Yasha knew he was in for it. She always got that scary look when she was pissed....And boy was she pissed. This made everyone in the group back up and scowl at the baka Hanyou who dug his own grave.  
  
Kagome, looked at him and gave him the most feared sound that ever came from her lovely voice or body!!! A Deep menacing, growl was heard, as her chest rumbled with anger. Our Yoko Kurama, listened and watched the scene below him, as His Treasure, was about to unleash her wrath.  
  
"Where is the jewel shard! Where is the jewel shard! How dare you, ask that! You, You,, You, Baka I know, I can defend Shippo, and myself for a time, what would have happened if we were attacked, by more than just one youkai! She began to advance on Inu boy, shaking her pointed finger at him. In addition, you're worrying about that damn Shickon no Tama. For your information, I have the jewel shard! It was given to me, by HIM, a lone youkai who actually seemed nice! That's not all he gave me either you Wakamama, boke baka."  
  
"Indeed, I have given you much more than you realize saiai! (beloved)" Yoko said with as a smile graced his lips, as he continued to listen to her and watched the power that grew hungrier by the minute.  
  
Kagome became much angrier, at Inu Yasha's words and invading her personal space as it became too much to bear. The thought of a lesson was in order. Kagome reached inside where the burning desire wanted escape, and her body began trembling. Not knowing all these different emotions, were effecting her judgment, she allowed the soul-searing power to course through her body, and as she felt, the power build up. Her eyes began to glow an eerie white.  
  
Inu boy looked at her with a death glare, and growled, raising his clawed fists, out of frustration and continued his word bashing. "You baka onna, don't you realize, that I know that, that's why I was about to go look for your sorry ass. You truly are BAKA, and will never compare to Kikyou, and You Are Mine, and I will do what I want, when I want! You Got That!"  
  
Inu Yasha continued to yell at her. He tried his best, to lower and cover his canine ears with his clawed hands. Waiting for her violent ear screeching to begin again and knowing full well that he is going to be sat into oblivion, with a broken back but remained in her personal space...  
  
"Demo shimatta you're a sugoi at being boke aho baka Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, INU YASHA! I can't believe you." Tears of madness rolling down her face. Miroku and Sango, began to walk over to her and Shippo, when they saw her head fly back, this stopped everyone's movement. Kagome's hair bellowed in the makeshift wind, as she began to glow as a shield of purple entrapped her and Shippo, in a protective barrier.  
  
"Houshi, what in Kami's name is happening to her?" Sango said, with fear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, Koi!" Miroku replied.  
  
She began to rise off the ground, and hover in the air.. She then looked at Him that insensitive whelp Inu Yasha. With taunt written in her eyes and a smirk plastered on her face. Kagome unleashed the power she felt growing. It burned and ached in her soul to be released. It was like Hell on Earth, when she did.  
  
The ground started to shake and crack, creating long irrigated craters, as the campfire grew to an enormous height. The wind howled with fury, the trees then began to sway and crash upon each other sending blankets of dirt and debris into the surrounding air, that's when light became dark. Everything was being uprooted and engulfed in flames of blue and pink, then to a solid purple, as Kagome glowed in white light. She instinctively held Shippo, closer in her arms protecting him from her fury.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" Sango yelled into the wind. Not getting any answers from anyone. Miroku and Sango, grasping each other for support, as they used their weapons to sheath some of the power that was coming from their pissed off companion, they grabbed onto a tree for added support. Inu Yasha looked on in horror, as he crawled out of the crater he was in. As he ran and tried to grab for Kagome, but he was thrown back a good twenty feet in which his body trembled from the impact. Inu Yasha fell to his knees, clawing the earth so he would not be thrown in a crater or into an on coming tree or something worse.  
  
Screaming for Kagome to stop, and calm down. Inu Yasha now knew he indeed had gone to far with her. Regretting the words, he spoke. Inu Yasha clutched his Tetsuiga from its sheath and transformed it into its full fang. Then struck the ground with it to gain some added support from Kagome's fury. Thinking, that he now had dug his own grave. Inu Yasha and the others watched with amazed eyes all the damage and the amount of power that elicited from her small body  
  
"Kagome, Onegi! Onegi, Kagome! Gomen-nesai! Onegi, dame! This madness...." Miroku yelled into the wind as Kagome's fury had gone full force. Yoko Kurama, had to jump several times to avoid on coming trees and debris that demolished the one he was hiding on. He used his Keene senses to strategize, the on coming torrent of wind and debris as he landed himself safely in the groove of the waterfall. Which partially shielded him from the force of His bishojo Treasure's explosive powers.  
  
"Shippo." Sango called out to him.  
  
"Please, Shippo, you're the only one that can calm Kagome." Sango continued. Shippo looked on with a face amazement at the power his mother had. That's when he heard Sango's desperate call, for him to calm his mother. Therefore, he did the only thing that would gain her attention.  
  
He looked up at his mother's face and began to whimper, (with those cute puppy dog eyes, you know the type.) at what he saw. Pure Unadulterated Power, something he never seen before and only heard tales of. As he heard another plea from Sango and Miroku he put his tiny paws on her flushed face and said.  
  
"Wow! Okaasan, I didn't know you could do that. He said, with awe and a gleam in his eyes. This caused Kagome to look down at him and what he saw scared him. Her eyes, they were a blinding white with a shimmer of blue in her irises. Shippo tensed as he looked intently at her. Kagome looked at her Kit, something snapped in her head, and her body shook as her power receded. Her glowing form diminishing as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she closed her eyes. Her eyes then snapped open wide, back to her normal blue/gray. She whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kit." Her protective shield faded, and she fainted, as she hit the ground full force with Shippo wrapped protectively in her arms. With lightening speed Inu Yasha, ran to her. Picking her up and cradling her small form. Ushering her to wake trying to find an answer as to what had just happened.  
  
"Kagome! Oh! Kami, what happened? Kagome, onegai, wake up.." Inu Yasha asked with desperation.  
  
The others regained the senses as well. Concern for their unconscious companion and Kit, Sango and Miroku ran over to them trying to figure a way to help their fallen comrade. They all joined in at the awe of her power. Not knowing what to do they just kneeled beside her and joined Inu Yasha in holding her crumpled form. Shippo just wailed and cried, as he remained in her arms protected. As he tried to wake his mother, who would not wake up. Inu Yasha did not even try to remove the Kit from her arms fearing a repercussion. Our silent figure Yoko Kurama, watched with fury in his eyes, as the Inu Hanyou cradled His Bishojo and Powerful Kagome. Yoko began to snarl at every word that came from that baka Hanyou. For it was HE who was to blame.  
  
"How dare he touch what is Mine." He snarled, then he caught himself and shook it out of his mind. 'Not Yet.... Be patient'......He kept telling himself.  
  
"She is Mine," Although, I have yet to mark and mate her physically...." He said to himself in a cocky attitude.  
  
"Easily rendered. My Dear Sweet Kagome." He all but whispered as he jumped onto another tree down wind so he could watch his Kagome, at a better view.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Now that was a chapter! That had some life to it. Don't you agree.... Wow, what power does Kagome have, to make something like that happen..... We will find out soon.... Review, Review, Review.... 


End file.
